Skinner: "Quite the opposite, how dare she?"
In response to condemnation of the Labour government by CCU MP Margaret Hodge, Labour Democrat Dennis Skinner of the Republican Caucus (Faction) gave an address to parliament. He said the following: "Mr. Speaker, I have nothing but sympathy towards the honourable lady of parliament. As a father of three sons, all three of whom are currently in a trench in the FUC, I feel similar despair for the future of our youth. However, I must strongly oppose the demands made by the honourable lady to this government. '' ''The Chancellor's made an important, inspiring and ultimately honest address to this house and the nation. We must under no circumstance falter in our mission to guarantee a safe and free world for our children, and their children. I personally applaude the Chancellor's integrity and resolve at the face of such adversity, for a weaker man would immediately resort to demonising a fellow free nation for desperately attempting to survive. The Alliance of the East has been crippled, the United Kingdom of Cantonos is now a shell of it's former being, but most importantly these people are victims of the tyranny and lack of humanity shown by our common adversaries. The Government, partially by a member of the honourable lady's party, did everything in their power to convince the free people of Cantonos to continue the fight against the forces of evil. Unfortunately, they chose to surrender. The people and government of Cantonos and the Alliance of the East are not to be condemned, demonised or alienated -- but rather pitied. We should feel the greatest of sorrows that these people had come under such insurmountable suffering, in particular due to the inhumane use of nuclear weapons on it's soil, that they would put themselves at the mercy of the Red Federation. So yes, the Chancellor's stance is by all means the moral response to such a development, and one which maintains the possibility of future cooperation with likeminded democracies to pave a safer and more peaceful world. '' ''My three sons are out there fighting, and I do not know either if I will ever see them again. To the honourable lady I have to say quite the opposite, how dare she?! How dare she try to sow dissent among our wartime government? How dare she try to sow dissent among our populace? How dare she try to sow dissent among our soldiers? How dare she try to sow dissent among our allies? How dare she and her party threaten to boycot the Government by proclaiming the Chancellor should go about demonising a country which isn't even allied to us to begin with! '' ''Or is that what the honourable lady wants? To create more enemies for the Empire and the Nillira Alliance? To turn the east into the hands of the authoritarians in Boscow? I understand the honourable lady is fearful and distraught about her sons, but as a legislator I implore her to keep a cool head and a sound mind, for if anything we owe this to our constituents, our soldiers, our country and the entire world. '' ''I'm not entirely sure what the honourable lady believes what we would achieve for condemning a country which we are NOT allied with for declaring it's own peace. Does she believe they will change their minds? Does she believe they'll slap their forehead, become members of the Nillira Alliance or at the least establish any official treaty of miliitary cooperation with Falleentium and subsequently rejoin the war? I'll tell the honourable lady what will happen: In the best case scenario, nothing happens. In the worst case scenario, the east is further alienated by the free democratic world and into the arms of Mr. Stalus in Bolnominium. '' ''On the same note, I implore of the Chancellor to remain steadfast and under no circumstances succumb to the honourable lady's demands. Do not condemn victims of tyranny and suffering. Category:The Imperial Constitution